Band of Gold
by Karin Mazaki
Summary: Toshiro and Gin were able to have a honeymoon on a beautiful tropical island. It was all do to Gin who killed a monster who was threatening some top VIPs.


Band of Gold

Gin stretched as he walked onto the deck. He was wearing only his strawberry boxers. He couldn't believe he was in such beautiful place. Never in his life has he been to a tropical island. It was because of the monster he killed, saving the VIPs. The prize money was enormous because of the number of high level persons and leaders of other planets who were almost killed by it. Gin and his new husband will be set for a long time to come. Otose was paid back rent and the rent for his office was secured for the next year. The Koudoukan dojo was saved for which Otae and Shinpachi will forever be grateful. Many friends benefited from Gin's generosity. The same friends insisted they spoil themselves. An apartment and furnishings came next. The couple were planning on moving in together but now they didn't have to wait. Kagura didn't want to be alone and Gin felt she shouldn't be by herself. She also didn't want to butt into their newlywed home. Otae fixed everything by inviting the girl to stay. She spent many nights at the dojo because of their dates so she was practically a part of their family. Sadaharu was thrilled to have a big side yard to run in and fertilize. Her father approved as he hoped the lady would teach her better manners than what she was learning at a bachelor's house.

With everyone satisfied on all fronts they could have the wedding. A simple ceremony was preformed and gay marriage was allowed in their prefecture, it just took a while to find a priest willing to do it. Finally they had an amazing wedding and now this honeymoon. This island is designed to favor honeymooners and people wanting to be alone. Isolated, private and disconnected He loved it but he worried about Toshiro, his man has never taken a proper vacation. He's had time off but he never got away from it all. He never truly relaxed his mind and body. Gin was never stressed. He was one of those people who thrive on stressful events. Fighting monsters is as natural as breathing for Gin.

Gin is grateful to Kondo for convincing him to take three weeks off.

"What? You think the town will burn down if you are not personally here to supervise it?"

Toshiro smiled and tried to light a cigarette. Kondo took it out of his mouth.

"You're more likely to burn Edo down with this."

Toshiro let out a big laugh. Kondo smiled at his friend and continued:

"I can see he makes you happy. He mended your broken heart and is strong enough to stand at your side."

"He is perfect. He is even trying to get me to cut back on the cigarettes." Smiled Toshiro.

"Oh ho!"

"I might never give them up entirely but if I can smoke less than a pack a day…He wants me to live as long as he does."

"I hope you guys have a long life together."

Things got emotional so Kondo handed over the cigarette so Toshiro could calm himself. After a few moments he was composed enough to ask:

"Why three weeks?"

"You'll need one week to decompress, one week to get lost in each other and one to come back to reality."

"I see."

"Enjoy yourselves. You and your husband. You guys deserve it."

"Yeah." Toshiro could say no more, he was too chocked up. Kondo patted his shoulder and left the room so he could pull himself together.

Gin was pleased to hear about the conversation. He wanted to spoil his husband. A breeze ruffled his curls. Gin smiled and gazed out on the view. The water sparkled, the palm trees swayed and a seagull cried out. It was so peaceful. The sun was well up. They were up late consummating their marriage. Gin smirked at the memory.

A familiar pair of arms draped around his broad shoulders. A body pressed into his back. A chin rested on his shoulder.

"Morning Gin." Toshiro yawned.

Gin lifted his left hand and kissed the band of gold. Toshiro giggled.

"Silly."

"Romantic you mean."

Instead of responding, Toshiro lifted his man's left arm and scooted under it. He now had his husband's arm on his shoulder and snuggled into his chest. He paused only a moment and lifted Gin's hand to kiss Gin's band of gold. Gin smiled as Toshiro's face crumbled in embarrassment. Gin used both arms to hold him and they cuddled and enjoyed the view and each other's company.

"Do you know the meaning behind the wedding band?" Asked Gin.

Toshiro wondered if his husband was still asleep.

"It means you're married… fidelity and stuff."

"Do you know why wedding rings are round?" Asked Gin, Toshiro looked at him like he had two heads.

"So it will fit on a finger?" Asked Toshiro.

"No the meaning behind it."

"Oh."

"It symbolizes infinitely, longevity, and forever. Forevermore you will be mine and I will be yours."

Toshiro blushed and turned away.

"Until death parts us." Toshiro chocked out. He refused to cry. The vice-commander of the Shinsengumi shouldn't cry as much as he has lately.

"Yes." Said Gin. He turned Toshiro's face around and they kissed softly.

"I love you."

"I love you."

They kissed until their stomachs reminded them they haven't eaten breakfast yet.

And so begins their first full day of their honeymoon.

ceo

There is a song called "Band of Gold" but the theme of the song is the exact opposite of this story. I recommend it only because it's a really good song. I've been singing it the whole time I was writing this story because the tune is so nice. But it's so sad. On the other hand, band of gold is such nice image and makes for a great title. Also isn't it romantic when a guy kisses the ring? Yeah, I think so too.

Please review.


End file.
